Antes de la Noche Eterna
by Celeste Kairi
Summary: One-Shot POV Alec Sinopsis: Cuando Simón Dijo que un bebe brujo había sido abandonado frente a las puertas de la academia… Alec nunca se imaginó que eso cambiaria totalmente su vida.


Advertencias: Si no has leído las crónicas de la academia y Ciudad de fuego celestial, es mejor salir antes de que te des un buen spoiler.

Esta historia se encuentra justo cuando Simón sube a buscar a Magnus y los que Alec piensa hasta que tiene a un bebe Max entre sus brazos…

* * *

 **\- Ante de la Noche Eterna -**

" _Un hijo es lo único que realmente se puede amar antes de conocerle"._

Después de que la puerta se cerrara me deje caer a lado del cuerpo de Magnus tapándome por completo con la sabana que estaba cubriendo nuestros cuerpos ¿Cómo había sido posible que Simón abriera la puerta sin siquiera tocarla antes? ¿No le habían enseñado esa acción tan básica? Podía sentir la sangre en mi cara, la vergüenza era algo que no era de mi agrado y menos en situaciones así, nunca en mi corta vida había pasado por algo similar porque, ¿Cuánta probabilidad había que alguien subiera en aquella hora donde se suponía estaban estudiando y abriera de golpe la puerta cuando estabas teniendo intimidad con tu pareja? Ciertamente no muchas, pero Simón siempre se las ingeniaba para sobrepasar esas posibilidades.

Al sentir como el colchón perdía peso retire la sabana para observar como mi novio comenzaba a vestirse, no pude evitar sentirme frustrado por no haber concluido lo que se suponía que estábamos por hacer, levante un poco la sabana para después soltar un largo suspiro no solo estaba avergonzado sino, también, con un problema que tendría que arreglar personalmente. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos mientras maldecía mentalmente cuando escuche la suave risa proveniente de mi novio, encontrándome con una mirada y una sonrisa cargada de malicia. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza, hecho que me hizo sonrojar más de lo que ya estaba si aquello era posible, considerando que la sangre estaba posicionada en otra parte de mi anatomía en aquellos instantes.

Baje la sabana mientras le desviaba la mirada, odiaba dejarme en evidencia sobre todo frente a él, ya habían pasado prácticamente dos años a su lado y seguía avergonzándome como cuando le conocí, supongo que aquello era algo inevitable, su sola presencia hacia que perdiera el aliento y su mirada que mis huesos se volvieran de mantequilla. Supuse que se percató de ello pues segundos después lo tenía frente a mí, sentado en la cama, con una de sus manos sosteniendo mi mentón, dejando nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros.

" _Iré a ver el problema en el que se metieron ¿quieres acompañarme?"_

Escuche aquel suave susurro, tratando de reprimir el impulso de besarle y despojarlo de las prendes que hacía poco se había colocado de nuevo, reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía negué con un movimiento de mi cabeza, sonriéndole segundos después.

\- No –conteste – Debo hacerme cargo de… -mordiéndome el labio inferior – Adelántate, te alcanzo en unos minutos –asegure colocando mis labios sobre los suyos, separándome segundos después, sabía que si continuaba no podría detener el suave cosquilleo en mi vientre ni el deseo que me recorría.

Ante mi respuesta simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, depositando un beso en mi frente antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación. Apoye mis manos sobre mis rodillas mientras mi cabeza se llenaba de miles de pensamientos, ahora que la soledad era la única compañía en aquella habitación pude pensar en las palabras de Simón.

" _¡Hay un bebe abandonado en los escalones frontales de la academia y creo que es brujo!"*_

Un bebe… ¿Qué clase de persona abandonaría a un indefenso infante? ¿Quién abandonaría a alguien tan pequeño? No podía sacarse de la cabeza esos pensamientos, solo era un pequeño que no tenía la culpa de su origen ni lo que aquello conllevaba. Reviví fugazmente las charlas que usualmente compartía con Magnus en Brooklyn, apoyados hombro con hombro sobre el sofá, mientras nuestras manos estaban fuertemente estrechadas. Susurrándome lo que había vivido mientras era un niño, su nacimiento, la muerte de su madre biológica, la muerte de su padrastro... Todo aquello por ser hijo de un demonio y poseer la marca que lo ligaba con él. Amaba a Magnus aun siendo un brujo, para mi sus ojos de gato eran fascinantes a los cuales podía mirar infinitamente y jamás cansarme de ellos, amaba su magia y el olor que desprendía, azúcar quemada que me recordaba esas noches que parecían no tenían tener fin.

¿Por qué la mayoría de las personas en el mundo temían mas por el que dirán? ¿Por qué preferían huir y abandonar antes de entregar sus sentimientos? Lleve una de mis manos hacia mi cabello el cual revolví, desordenándolo más de lo que ya se encontraba, tratando de alejar mis pensamientos pesimistas, soltando un largo suspiro de fastidio y cansancio. Hice a un lado la sabana que me cubría para salir de la cama con dirección al cuarto de baño, ya había pasado algunos minutos desde que Magnus había partido del lugar y seguramente hora estaban discutiendo que hacer con aquel pequeño infante que nada tenía de culpa. Abrí la regadera dejando que el agua fría comenzara a salir, espere por unos segundos hasta que esta se calentó y procedí a dejar que la misma recorriera mi cuerpo, alejando todo el cansancio. Baje mi vista hacia cierta parte de mi anatomía, si tenía la intención de reunirme con los demás debí terminar con el evidente problema que tenia o nunca saldría de la habitación.

Tras bajar el último escalón gire mi vista en ambas direcciones, tratando de ubicar el lugar donde Magnus y los demás se encontraban reunidos. Una vez los divise a unos cuantos metros de donde me encontraba comenzó a encaminarme hacia ellos, dándome cuenta que un tumulto de personas estaban ahí, No solo Magnus y Simón, también se encontraba los compañeros de este a su lado además la decana Penhallow. Me moví sigilosamente entre la multitud, tratando de pasar inadvertida mi presencia, al menos hasta que pudiera estar al lado de Magnus. Podía notar la tensión en sus hombros puesto que observaba al pequeño bulto entre sus manos con Nerviosismo y ansiedad. Una vez llegue a su lado aquella ansiedad desapareció por completo, algo que logro hacerme sonreír antes de bajar la vista y encontrarme el rostro del pequeño brujo que habían abandonado.

\- ¿Este es el niño brujo del que Simón estaba hablando?*

Pregunte en voz baja a lo cual Magnus solo se limitó a asentir. Escuche atentamente sus palabras, tenía razón, el pequeño no podía pasar por un mundano, Entendía el miedo de su madre, el por qué temía que la señalaran pero ¿él tenía que pagar sus miedos? Solo era un bebe, su color de piel u origen no era sinónimo de abandono, el también necesitaba amor y protección. Mi instinto simplemente hizo que colocara mi mano sobre el brazo de mi novio, llevando mi vista hacia su rostro y segundos después al del pequeño.

\- ¿Puedo sostenerlo?*

La respuesta afirmativa de Magnus no se hizo esperar y coloco al pequeño entre mis brazos, el suave quejido de este comenzó a ser cada vez más efímero hasta que el silencio de la habitación volvió a formarse. No podía evitar mirarle y tener aquel sentimiento de protección para con él. Los ojos del pequeño me devolvieron la mirada y una sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Por aquel fugaz momento no supe de nada o nadie, no escuchaba las palabras que se decían entre ellos. Tampoco hice comentario o movimiento alguno cuando sugirieron que le entregáramos a la clave, mis pensamientos simplemente estaban dirigidos hacia él, en lo que su llegada significaba, lo que me hacía sentir tenerle entre mis brazos… Una idea cruzo por mi mente pero ¿Magnus aceptaría tener aquella responsabilidad? Sabía que había renunciado a ser padre por su naturaleza demoniaca, ya que los brujos eran estériles pero… ¿Cambiaría de idea ahora que la oportunidad se presentaba? La voz de Magnus me trajo a la realidad cuando su voz se escuchó fuerte y firme en el lugar.

 _¿No voy a entregar a un tierno niño brujo a las misericordias de la clave! Tenemos esto ¿No Alec?*_

\- Si – conteste levantando mi vista hacia su rostro – Lo tenemos – sonreí antes de devolver la vista nuevamente hacia al bebe entre mis brazos.

 _Si, lo teníamos._

 _ **-FIN -**_

* * *

 _ ***NOTA: Frase sacada directamente de la novena crónica de TSA "Nacido para la noche eterna"**_

Espero les haya gustado, no es la gran cosa pero lo hice con mucho cariño.

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
